Petite déclaration d'amour
by Masami Corp
Summary: En gros, lettre d'amuuuur à Lady Oscar par personnage totalement fictif, avec en bonus une lettre destinée à Ariel la jolie pitite sirène, pour celleszetceux qui aiment plutôt qui aiment pas en fait...


_Versailles, le 3 septembre 1784_

_ Très cher colonel Oscar-François de Jarjayes,_

_ Si je me décide aujourd'hui à prendre la plume, c'est que je n'y tiens plus, et que je suis résolue à vous déclarer mon amour. Dès la première fois où je vous ai aperçue, lors d'un bal donné par la Comtesse de Millefeuilles, j'ai été séduite par votre prestance. Vous aviez si fière allure dans votre uniforme, que je n'ai pu détacher mes yeux de vous jusqu'à votre départ. J'ajouterai que votre regard insolent m'a littéralement conquise et que votre magnifique chevelure m'a quand à elle complètement éblouie._

_ Je crains hélas de n'avoir pas eu le même effet sur vous. Il me semble pourtant avoir tout fait pour attirer votre attention : Toutes les robes que je porte viennent de chez Rose Bertin et sont toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, dans des tons de rouge pour attirer votre regard, et décolletées pour le retenir. J'ai également pris soin de m'assurer les services de Léonard afin d'être toujours impeccablement coiffée. Je me suis aussi faite offrir une superbe parure de diamants qui projettent leurs éclats de toutes parts lorsque je danse. Je serais d'ailleurs comblée de joie si vous m'accordiez d'être votre cavalière pour un menuet._

_ Malheureusement, tous mes efforts pour vous séduire me semblent vains : N'aviez-vous donc point remarqué l'escarpin grenat orné de fleurs de soie parme que j'avais abandonné dans le grand escalier ? Seulement vous voir le saisir de vos mains graciles m'eut soulevée de joie, et plus encore si vous aviez tenu à me le rendre en main propre. Lors du bal offert par la marquise de Villefleurs le mois passé, j'ai eu l'extrême audace de vous lancer l'un de mes dessous. Vous avez hélas totalement ignoré mon corset qui avait pourtant chu à vos pieds. Mon amour pour vous serait-il voué à l'échec ? Cela me semble des plus improbable, tant je me sais prête à tout pour vous satisfaire. Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai encore que quatorze ans, et que mon époux ne m'a guère appris des choses de l'amour (à cinquante-huit ans le pauvre homme s'épuise vite), mais il se trouve que j'ai énormément lu à ce sujet : J'ai en effet découvert, par le plus grand des hasards, dans la bibliothèque de monsieur mon mari, des ouvrages qui dissimulent sous des titres tels que "Histoire du christianisme" ou encore "Le Guide du pèlerin", des textes fort explicites quand aux rapports intimes. L'un d'entre eux, notamment, écrit par un certain marquis de Sade, actuellement en prison pour le peu que j'en sais, m'a donné quelques idées qui ne sont pas sans rapport avec la façon dont vous maniez votre cravache._

_ Celle qui ose espérer se retrouver bientôt dans vos bras,_

_Emilie de Boidoré_

Masami II : Cette chose infâme provient d'un délire qui se propageait à une époque dans ma classe et consistant à écrire des lettres à des personnages fictifs. Pardon aux familles, tout çà, plus particulièrement aux familles De Millefeuilles, De Villefleurs et surtout De Boidoré, si elles existent, et à toutes celles qui se prénomment Emilie. (Pardon petite sœur, c'était pas dirigé contre toi… Enfin, à peine.) Quoi qu'il en soit, écrire des conneries de ce genre est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y parait.

Sinon, pour celles-zet-ceux qui aiment les choses infâmes, voici en bonus une lettre de menaces anonyme adressée à Arielle, la jolie petite sirène (je savais pas où la foutre). Que les sirènes, les rousses, les filles de quinze ans et toutes celles qui se baladent avec un poisson bleu et jaune appelé Polochon (Y'en a ?) ne se sentent en aucun cas visé. Toutefois, si quelqu'un est actuellement tenté de se tirer une balle dans la tête, qu'il le fasse avant de lire ce qui suit, ça lui épargnera pas mal de souffrances inutiles. Maintenant, souffrez :

A **A**ri**elle **la **moru**e

**Sal**e rou**qui**ne, je _vais_ te faire **ta** **_fête_** si tu **laisses** pas E_ri_c tranquille, pour **qui** tu te prends _avec_ ta **tro**nche de **truite**, salope, va te faire niquer **_par_** po**lo**ch_on_, si tes **mô**mes ont la _peau_ et les _cheveux_ ray**és** **bleu** et _jaune_, _ils_ **seront** _toujours_ mieux que toi **avec** ta _per_ruque **rouge**, **_avec_** des écailles **vert**es, on n'a **pas** idée, je parle **même** pas de ton _sou_tif violet espèce de nympho **ex**h**ibi**tionniste, _va_ donc **visit**er _la fosse des Mariannes_ ou un volcan _sous_-marin et _reste_ **_z_**y **donc**, c'est pas _parce_ que t'es _une_ **princ**esse qu'il _faut_ te la jouer, ou tu vas finir _comme_ Lady Di, encastrée dans un pétrolier, et puis tu crois que tu chantes **_bien_**, tu arrives même pas à la cheville de Thierry Amiel et puis même **à** **la Star ac'** **y** voudraient pas de toi, et **puis** **retourne** dans les jupes de **ta** mère **_jouer_** au _hochet_, tu as que **15 ans** salope, qu'est ce que tu **crois** que _mon_ Eric va s'intéresser à une **sal**e gamine dans ton genre, tu **_le_** prends pour un _pédophile_ ou quoi, tu ferais **mieux** de **jouer** les **_lolita_**s avec **_Sebastien_**, il **aime** peut-être les plates, alors _maintenant_ tu arrêtes ou tu termines en _su_shi.

Son altesse la future _épou_se du **princ**e **E**ric

Masami II : Ce truc est vraiment d'une débilité absolue, mais putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

Par contre, jecrains quetous mes changements de police (comme pour une vraie lettre anonyme) ne ressortent pas bien sur ffnet, donc mon adresse au cas-z'ou : MasamiCorphotmail.fr

Emilie (petite sœur de l'auteur) : J'peux savoir pourquoi t'as mis mon nom ?

M II : Euh… Parce qu'il est zoli ?

Emilie : Ouais, bien sûr, prends-moi pour une conne.

M II : Meuh non.

Emilie : J'vais te tuer.

M II : Mais non enf… Argh… 'ache mon cou… 'pu à respirer… Steuplé… Ghi…

Lady Oscar : Masami, je vous défie un duel !

Emilie : Trop tard. A moins que vous ne vouliez vous battre avec un cadavre.

Lady Oscar : Tant pis. Vous a-t'on déjà dit que vous étiez ravissante ?

Emilie, yeux étoilés, paupières battantes : Non, pourquoi ?

Lady Oscar : Non, comme ça, ça m'aurait étonné aussi.


End file.
